


Saint Lucia

by vanete_druse



Category: The Unit
Genre: And a little comfort moment, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Post-Series, a little smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanete_druse/pseuds/vanete_druse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Joss enjoy their honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saint Lucia

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually prompted to me by my best guy friend, after I was excitedly showing him the edit I made of Charlie and Joss's wedding. And honestly, these two are so cute, I couldn't resist! Especially since we were cheated out of seeing their marriage develop in season 5. 
> 
> As you can probably tell by the tags, though, I'm physically incapable of not mentioning Hector. My OTP is too strong and got me hooked right in the heart. This is probably the only time I will ever acknowledge the events of 3x07 so enjoy the slight angst while it lasts? It's more bittersweet than angsty though, I promise.
> 
> Still pretty rusty with smut, but I figure no other way to deal with then to push myself. Hope you guys enjoy!

The moment Charlie steps into the rented room, arms full of bags, his first thought is: _It’s perfect._ Perhaps this shouldn’t be such a surprise to a man on his honeymoon; however Joss took control of all the planning, not allowing him even a scrap of a hint as to the location, something that’s only helped by a sudden influx of missions immediately after the wedding. “Just make sure to take leave for these dates, otherwise you’ll be a deserter because I’m stealing you for our honeymoon no matter what,” is all she tells him, handing him a small slip of paper with the length of time in question.

Getting the leave is a lot easier than he had imagined. Even with the regime change, after the last few missions their new colonel is more than happy to wave him off to get a little rest and relaxation. “You deserve it, soldier.”

He finds this surprise refreshing, as opposed to the usual kinds of surprises that creep up on him during missions. “Well, are you gonna go inside or are you just gonna stand there gaping in the doorway all day?”

Charlie’s spurred forward by this, quickly filing inside and letting the bags drop on the floor beside the bed – a king sized bed, which is really an impossible amount of space after becoming so used to sleeping in the dirt and the muck and the occasional cargo plane – and looks around the decent sized room. It’s not the largest, it’s not a glamorous penthouse suite that a part of him had been needlessly worried about, but there’s space and a small kitchen and a large bathroom and a view overlooking the nearest beach.

“This is amazing, Joss,” he says in awe.

“I knew you’d love it.” She comes up behind him, wraps her arms around his waist and leans down to press a kiss against his neck. “Just us, a nice room, and the beach for a week.”

Sounds a bit like heaven to Charlie.

*

Their first stop is, of course, the beach. Joss knows the second she lets her husband run rampant on the soft sands and clear blue water, she’s not really getting him back for the rest of the day; he’s too cute to deny this pleasure though, especially now with even the vaguest of ideas of what he’s been through, which is why she made sure to bring the large bottles of sunscreen and sun tan lotions.

Right before Charlie takes off into the water, Joss reaches out to grab his wrist, waving a bottle in front of his face. “Lotions first. Then you can go play.”

“I can live with that.” He’s grinning as he takes the bottle from her, that smile that she loves so much, of pure sunlight and just a hint of naughty thoughts.

Charlie’s hands are hot as they rub the lotion into her bare skin, starting from her inner shoulders and spreading down, down to her lower back and stopping just before things got interesting. “Okay, you can go play now,” she smirks, and he gives her a soft kiss before hopping down to the waves.

There’s still plenty of time for all of that, she figures, as she settles down on her soft towel to soak up the warmth of the sun.

*

Charlie tastes like sea salt and the fresh mango slices that they shared on their walk back from the beach, and Joss is already bemoaning the fact that she, at some point, is going to have to pull away when suddenly the door is opening behind her, and if it weren’t for Charlie’s gentle grip around her waist, she might have fallen backwards into the space. “But I have the key,” she says, a little dumbfounded.

“You left some bobby pins in the bag,” Charlie responds as if this explains everything. To Joss, it actually does.

“Somebody’s impatient,” She smirks, noticing the way he drops the beach bag immediately at the door. Without another word, he simply picks her up as if she weighed nothing, her feet dangling slightly off the ground, and she kisses him as he brings her to the ultimate destination – the bed, its light blue sheets smelling softly of detergent.

 There’s an intensity about Charlie in these moments that always takes Joss’s breath away. Not that he isn’t gentle or loving, but rather that no matter what they are doing, whether it be soft or rough, frenzied or easygoing, Charlie’s entire focus is on her, never wavering, like he’s attempting to memorize every inch of her skin, every freckle and birthmark.

Joss can’t help but wonder if he hasn’t already.

When Charlie places her down on the edge of the bed but doesn’t crawl on himself, she’s about to complain, until she feels his hands at her waist, tugging her jean shorts and panties down, before sliding down onto his knees on the floor in front of her.

It’s quite possibly the hottest sight she’s ever seen, Charlie’s face between her legs, sucking on his own damn fingers while his other hand is gently rubbing up her thigh. “You’re fucking obscene.”

All Charlie does is laugh a little, the fingers sliding out of his mouth with a slight pop, before spreading her legs, his hand a firm guide on her hip.

Arching into his mouth, she moans, and pants slightly, “ _Definitely_ obscene.” Her fingers find his hair, gripping the short curls he’s begun to grow out, enough to be forceful but not quite enough to be painful.

Charlie’s tongue is hot and flexible, and it takes a lot less than Joss really wants to admit to get her right on the edge, tugging on his curls to get him to pull away. “Not…not yet, Cowboy. I got other plans for us.”

Now he climbs on top of her, his head dipping down to suck on her neck, murmuring against her skin, “Hope it includes saving a horse.”

“W-what?” Joss is a little more distracted by how incredibly clothed her husband still is, the fabric of his shorts chafing slightly against her bare thighs.

“You know…save a horse, ride a cowboy…”

It’s the grin, accompanied with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle, that throws her over the edge, laughing so hard she’s scared she might actually rupture an internal organ. Charlie’s laughing with her, clearly proud of his little pun.

When she finally regains her breath, she says, “Well, you lose the shorts, and we’ll just have to see what happens.”

The shorts are flung so carelessly they get stuck on the lampshade, almost taking the entire object down, but neither Joss nor Charlie really care all that much.

*

It’s three in the morning, and after only a few hours of sleep, Charlie finds himself awake again, staring out the window at the bright moon reflected in the dark waves, gently lapping at the deserted beach.

Normally, he wouldn’t allow himself the luxury of the high prices of the hotel minibar, but he figures he can spare the expense of a small bottle of Jack Daniels, given the occasion.

He’s just brought the bottle up to his lips when he hears the shifting of sheets behind him, feels the warm hand at the small of his back mere moments later. “Everything alright, baby?”

Swallowing the harsh liquid with only the slightest of grimaces, he places the glass bottle on the windowsill and nods. “Yeah. I was just thinking about some things. Go back to bed, I’ll be back in a minute.”

But Joss stays with him, looking out on the view. “You want to talk about it?”

Charlie is silent for so long Joss figures that’s answer enough. She’s about to turn away when he says, quietly, “I never really got to go to the beach as a kid, you know. My dad was out of the picture, and then my mom got sick…well, it just never happened. When I told Hector, it was his idea we take a long weekend and go to one.

“It was perfect timing, because our next mission was in Lisbon, and we got a few extra days to ourselves afterwards, so we stayed back and went to the beach together. Blue water and pink sands. I just fell in love.”

“With the beach or with him?”

Charlie pauses, stares down at the small bottle of whiskey, already half drunk. “Both, I think.”

The way he looks at her is almost defiant, as if daring her to challenge him, but she can also see the tightness in his shoulders and chest as he waits for her reaction. Joss might think it’s funny if she didn’t know how meaningful this small confession is – it’s not as though she didn’t have her suspicions, just from the mere tone he never fails to use while talking about his fallen comrade. She picks her next words carefully, a feeling slightly foreign to her, as a woman who’s so used to always speaking the first thing on her mind, “Hector sounds like a sensible man, introducing this to you. A life without all this sun and sand is no life at all, in my opinion.”

“He really was.” Downing the rest of the bottle in a quick gulp, Charlie shakes himself a little, and rubs at his face. When his hand falls, his smile’s back in place, the somber emotion gone from his eyes. “But that’s all the past. What matters is the present. This place, this room, you…it really is all _perfect_ , Joss. Thank you.”

“You say that like I did all this _just_ for you, Cowboy. I might have also had some selfish intentions at heart…” She swats at his arm a little, and he laughs, pulling her close for a chaste kiss, soft and sweet.

“I love you, Joss.” His hands cupping her face, looking up at her, so genuine; something she never thought she would have, because of all those persistent fortune hunters, something she convinced herself she didn’t want, because her independence always used to matter most to her, and she wasn’t really sure there was a man alive able to handle that.

It’s the only time she’s enjoyed being proven wrong, even if Charlie doesn’t realize it. “I love you too, Charlie.” She waits a beat, making sure he feels her own sincerity. “Now get your ass back in bed, the sheets are getting cold.”

Charlie just grins, following his wife’s order, to enjoy the rest of their honeymoon together.


End file.
